


A Forbidden Indulgence

by GivemeRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuckolding, F/M, Harry always gets in to sticky situations, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lucius Malfoy is a little shit, Lucius is shameless, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Multi, Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeRiddle/pseuds/GivemeRiddle
Summary: Hermione wakes up one morning in a complete disarray. She finds herself woefully unprepared for what fate throws at her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 290
Collections: Harry Potter Smut, Hermione/Severus (OTP)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and corresponding characters belongs to JK Rowling. The idea belongs to me.

" _I am going to part those pretty lips of yours, and make you scream my name_ …"

"No… No… No… No!" she cried frantically to the room in general.  
It was the third day of her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione Granger was already late for her potions class which had started, she quickly turned to check her watch, 5 minutes ago.

"This is NOT happening," she wailed in despair knowing without doubt, that her excuses and guilt would do nothing to deter Snape from docking points from her house.

_He took the little rose bud in mouth and circled the areola with his tongue. She arched her back and pushed his breast closer to his face, desperately aching for the contact of his wet tongue with the bundle of nerves. "Don't…," she gasped. He merely stopped his ministrations and looked up, his eyebrow arched in a beautiful slant. "..stop..," she ended in defeat._

She slipped on her shirt, skirt, socks and mittens. _Mittens?_ She snorted. Boy, was she distracted today! She removed her mittens, for it was way too hot for them, and ran down the halls, her mind was heavily invested in last night's dream. A wet dream, she thought drily. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would stoop to such baser pleasures. This is what happens if you read all of Lavender's romances, she admonished herself. In her haste, she realized, she forgot to put on a bra. There was something wrong today. Was she really that turned on and distracted that she had gone commando? How scandalous! She blushed. But she was late and her breasts bounced heavily as she trudged on, not daring to go back to the dormitory and fix herself.

She opened the dungeon doors dramatically, heaving and slightly breathless. She promptly turned a deep shade of red on finding herself as the center of attention.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered loudly. "The Head Girl finally deems us worthy of her presence. How touching."  
"I..i..", Hermione groaned inwardly, not knowing what to say.  
"Quit your blabbering and sit down," he sneered.  
Hermione's shoulders slumped as she made her way to the seat, smiling faintly when she saw Harry and Ron giving her sympathetic looks. Draco looked back and smirked at her and she made it a point to glare back as viciously as possible.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the Governors are present today for inspection in all classes. Any talking or moving about will not be tolerated. And DO NOT blow up your cauldrons," he glared at Neville, who did a phenomenal impression of a guppyfish. "Mr. Malfoy will be inspecting us today," he said, pointing somewhere to her right. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy smirking at everyone. _Like father, like son_ , she thought to herself and scowled.

"Put your books in and continue brewing the Elixir of Death. You will complete at least till stage 5. "

Hermione scoffed. _What a bore_ , she thought, longing for a challenge. She walked silently to the storage cupboard to get the ingredients. Her mind started wandering again and she tried to remember who the man in her dream was. Probably an imaginary character she made up while reading the erotic literature. She couldn't for her life remember the last time she had indulged herself in any sexual pleasure. Well there was that one time with Krum when he licked her off and that kiss with Ron that honestly, she didn't count. For Christ's sake, not Ron!

Determined not put a damper on her mood with a reminder of Ron's sloppy kisses, she started measuring the Murlap oil and started pondering on the way the man had taken her slowly and sensuously. She rubbed her thighs together and blushed as heat pooled into her belly. She longed to stop working and seclude herself and her naughty thoughts soon.

* * *

  
On her right, Lucius Malfoy smirked as Hermione's skirt shifted showing her long tanned legs. The Mudblood had grown up to be quite the looker. She had definitely aged well. Her hair was still wild but as soft brown, riotous curls. She had filled out beautifully. Her breasts full and hips flared out. But the most remarkable thing about her were her eyes that sparkled with wisdom and cunning. The little specks of golden drowning in the cesspool of mud that flared when she passionately argued and laughed were what drew people to her. Not that she was aware. She was blissfully ignorant of the semi-hard members she elicited when she dramatically entered the dungeons, breasts heaving. She was the typical good girl- no, _school_ girl fantasy- complete with the unrolled, knee length tight white socks, a skirt that hitched up to mid thigh, a white, crisp school shirt and tie. He watched his son shooting her lustful looks, no doubt wanting to fuck her brains out, but she remained oblivious of the attention she was getting. She was daydreaming and brewing. _Wonderful_ , he thought sarcastically, looking at that sappy expression on her face; _I wonder which little moron she is thinking about_. Unable to hold his curiosity in much longer, he dived into her mind and pulled out in shock.  
He looked at her with a devilish smile creeping up on his face. Oh, this witch was a passionate little minx. Delighted, he looked towards Severus, who caught his eye immediately.  
"Well?" he seemed to say, as he raised an eyebrow.  
Lucius jerked his head towards Hermione like he used to in school, as if to say, "Check this bird out"  
He chuckled as Severus perceptibly growled and flounced off to the other side of the room disgruntled.  
Oh Severus, with his morals and his ethics. No students apparently. No matter, he will just have to change his mind, of course.

Lucius turned his attention back to the mudblood. She picked up a ladle of murlap and cast the cooling charm on it, following the instructions. He started as the cold wind blew around the ladle and hit her shirt. Her nipple immediately pebbled, and shivered obviously in her thin tight shirt. His jaw dropped.  
Without wasting time, he signaled Severus to come his way. Severus scowled and looked towards Granger and froze visibly as she picked up the next measurement and blew. Her nose crinkled slightly her skirt fluttered around her and breathing increased. Lucius looked at Severus with glee. "No bra," he mouthed.

* * *

  
On the other side of the room, Severus couldn't believe his eyes. The nerdy Hermione Granger, who he always had begrudging respect for (not that she needed to know that), was standing there with her perky nipples out in full glory, doing her work pleasantly like nothing was wrong in the world! She's a student! He screamed to himself. Taking in her lithe form, he unfroze and walked towards her. Her breasts tightened once more as the third blow hit her breasts. He suddenly caught a blonde flash in his periphery and turned quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention to your own work," he said in amusement, as he watched young Draco's cheeks stain pink. He looked down and saw a noticeable bulge in his pants and smirked. Draco wouldn't look back again without his consent.

* * *

  
Meanwhile Lucius took advantage of his friend's distraction and accioed Granger's Elli roots so they fell off the desk right in front of him. He timed it so it 'flew off' when she was blowing the cold air, feeling quite proud of himself. What was the world coming to, he chuckled.  
They rolled off her table and fell with a thud. Hermione huffed in annoyance and knelt in front of him, picking up the roots. Lucius watched her bend, her legs were slightly apart, giving him the perfect view of the cloth covering her crotch. And so he stared wantonly, growing hard by the minute, thinking of the several different ways he could make her scream his name. He watched her go back to her place with a sense of immense dissatisfaction.

* * *

  
Severus turned back from Draco to Hermione, stopping right behind her.

"Miss Granger.." he intoned  
She jumped. "Yes professor?" she asked meekly.  
He looked at her intelligent eyes for a moment before thinking ' _oh screw it_ ', and said softly in his melodic voice: "You're doing it wrong."

* * *

"I'm doing it wrong?" she asked bewildered. Her measurement were precise and she added the roots quickly. She didn't do anything wrong, did she? She watched apprehensively as her roots swirled in the cauldron, when she stiffened. Snape's chest was against her back, with his.. forbidden place, touching her.

"P-P-Proffesor?!" she squeaked, wriggling frantically trying to get out of his low hold on her hips.  
"Miss Granger, without doubt, your bum feels exquisite against me but unless you hold still, I will be forced to deduct more points from your pathetic excuse of a house" he growled lowly into her ear.  
Heat pooled in to her stomach at sound of his velvety voice and she stopped abruptly.

"What am I doing wrong, sir?" she asked meekly. He looked intensely into her eyes before making up his mind.  
"Tell me Miss Granger," he said conversationally, "Is it customary for girls your age to walk around without a bra?"  
She blushed deeply, wondering just what was happening today. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed noisily. How on earth was she supposed to answer such an embarrassing question? It was obviously rhetorical. She looked up to see her professor. His eyebrow raised, he was looking at her patiently. She blushed scarlet.

"I.. I was distracted"

"Indeed," he said, moving back a little and drawing shallow circles on her thighs with his long fingers.  
"Why were you late, Miss Granger?"  
She froze, wondering what exactly he was doing. She couldn't breathe. _Maybe if she started breathing again she'll wake up and all of this would be a dream?_ She didn't know what to think. All she knew that she had been starving for a man's touch and this man's fingers were doing things to her that she has not felt things on in a long time. She breathed slowly.

 _In. Out. In. Out. Breathe_ , she told herself. Unfortunately, that sounded a lot like the _other_ in-out that was making a very vivid imagery in her brain.  
He pinched her, demanding her attention suddenly. She gasped and looked at him again _._ She knew she couldn't lie. He would definitely catch her _. So what if he catches her? He is a teacher for Merlin's sake_! A tiny voice at the back of her head told her to push him away. But by now she was lost to haze of lust. Wanting. Needing. Snape's fingers made tiny circles on her thighs. Hmmm… she _was_ of age.. would it matter too much?  
"ANSWER ME" he whispered aggressively in her ear and clutched her arse .  
"I was distracted!" she hedged around the truth.  
"Hmm. Why?" he asked.  
"I had a dream," she sighed, as a long finger trailed around the edge of her panties.  
"Hermione Granger having naughty dreams, who knew?" the Professor smirked.  
"H-how did you know?" she asked flustered, crimson splashing all over her face.  
"Oh, I can smell you Granger," Snape smirked evilly as she looked at him mortified. He suddenly touched her dripping crotch.  
"So wet.." he moaned softly.  
"Miss Granger, I have a proposal for you," he suddenly intoned.  
"W-what?!" she bit her lip in anticipation.  
"A proposal," he said again, looking at her like she was a dunce. "I can instruct you on how to make a perfect Elixir of Death as long as you stay quiet throughout the class."

She looked at him half baffled and half disappointed. She was hoping for something more.. exciting. But she wasn't going to turn this opportunity down. Professor Snape, no matter how much of a bat he was, was an absolute genius. She would be an idiot to turn down his offer.

"I accept," she said, looking into his eyes.  
"Good" he said simply. "Cut the roots into cubes instead of strips and weigh them to 0.5g instead of 0.8," he said. Like a good girl that she was she immediately proceeded to follow his instructions, although a little shakily. Snape's fingers started making circles on her wet panties and she tensed.

"Did I ask you to stop working , Miss Granger?" he hissed. She shook her head, remembering to keep quiet.

"Good." he said, satisfied.  
He pulled her panties to the side and dipped a finger into her vagina, making her freeze.

So soft. So wet. So tight. He almost moaned loudly.  
Hermione on the other hand, could feel the pressure building as Snape slowly started pumping a finger in and out of her. She bit back a moan and started to cut her roots. She was delighted with this new development and her hands shook as she tried to concentrate. Snape in the meantime, pushed another finger into her.

* * *

"Now put the roots in and follow steps 3 and 4 as instructed in the book. Just use the red essence instead of white," he said observing her. She bit her lip and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He smirked. He looked around and noticed with satisfaction the all the students were concentrating on their work. He turned his head to Lucius, but was surprised to see him missing. He looked once more, not missing a beat while finger fucking his student in the middle of his class, and noticed a slight shimmer in the air where Lucius was sitting.  
He grinned knowing exactly what Lucius was up to.

* * *

  
Lucius was looking bug eyed at the prim and proper mudblood getting finger fucked in class. Even the ever-controlled Lucius Malfoy couldn't take it any longer. He quickly cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and started stroking the bulge on his pants, in tandem with the finger fuck. He watched as Severus put two fingers in to her pink pussy and growled. SO EXCRUCIATINGLY SLOW. Severus was a menace. Then he watched in wonder as he put in a third finger and increased the tempo slightly.  
He popped his cock out from its confinement and rubbed the pre-cum on himself. He closed his eyes and gulped. Who knew the mudblood could be so.. ravishing. He stroked himself faster and watched Severus pumping her as if on a mission.

* * *

  
_It is time to take it further,_ Severus thought. Quickly he cast the charm, and started paying a little more attention to the little lioness. His fourth finger made its way to the little pucker that was her arse and slowly dipped in.  
"Ohhh," Hermione moaned, feeling completely aware of his presence as her nerves tingled.  
"Hmm… I do wonder what and Mr. Weasley would say if they look around now… Do they know their little Gryffindor Princess gets off on her Professor's fingers? Better yet, do they know how you like to take it up your arse?" Snape whispered in her ear and bent to suck on her neck.  
His free hand went to cup her breast, and began to rub against her nipple.  
"So.. close.." she gasped, panting hard, wriggling against his fingers.  
His hand went down to flick her clit and he heard a grunt on his right, signaling Mr. Malfoy's release. _Lucius was always such a voyeur_ , Severus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the bell rang. Severus stepped back from the writhing witch.  
"I do apologize Miss Granger," he smirked, "but time is up."

He barely looked disappointed as he adjusted his robes and started to walk back to his desk, while simultaneously cancelling the charm.  
"Detention at 8!" he snapped at her. Harry and Ron looked back at her and made sympathetic faces, wondering how she had landed herself in detention.

"Let your potions shimmer on low heat so you can complete it in your next class. You are dismissed!" He barked to the class in general.

* * *

  
She just stood there, stunned. _Why, that cocky little bastard_! Did he just leave her there hanging?! She seethed as he calmly made his way around the table and sat down. Well she'd show him. Stupid smarmy git. She fumed while she packed her things and stomped off.

* * *

  
Severus chuckled. So much _fire._ _She'll be back_ , he thought with confidence. He had just given her a taste and she would definitely want more.

Yes, she'll be back for sure.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Draco watched Granger pack in a hurry.

If he had to do this right, he needed to move. He flicked his wrist and was packed in a jiffy. Making a head start before her, he cast an illusion leading away from the Great Hall.

Getting a drop on Hermione Granger was no easy feat. But she did seem distracted today. Very distracted.

Draco was no idiot.

He was almost completely sure Uncle Sev was playing with her nipple.

_Merlinn.. her nipples._

His cock twitched. Hard for the past hour perhaps, ever since she stormed into the doorway to an abrupt halt and his eyes traced her breasts go up and down twice. Jiggling in the juiciest of ways. He could just imagine her running her way there, skirt whipping arou-

Oh fuck! She's here.

"Epoximise!" He half whispered and she went flying to the wall, her back stuck to it.

"MALFOY!" she thundered, when she caught sight of him.

Oh, but she looked absolutely delectable with her cheeks flushed and indignant.

"Calm down Granger, I just want to talk" Draco said, trying to buy some time.

"My ass, you want to talk" she huffed.

"Your ass, huh?"

She blanched.

"M-Malfoy, what do you want?" She's stuttered.

Draco paused. _Oh how precious!_

"You weren't so shy moments ago, were you?" Draco said curiously, taking a chance. Only guessing at what happened at the back of the classroom.

If it was at all possible, she was paler now. And absolutely mortified.

Draco walked up to her and pressed himself against her, his cock hard and thick against her stomach and gently cupped her heavy breast. He heard her breath hitch.

She let out a strangled noise.

"Now, now.." Draco whispered "All I want is a souvenir"

"What?!" She looked so damn flustered; it was all he can do to keep himself from taking her right then and there. He gave her moment to protest further. She didn't.

No.. He needed her willing. Begging.

Instead, he knelt down in front of her, rolled up her skirt and tucked it in her waist. He gently peeled her panties off.

_A small tuft of shaved brown hair and a string of cum._

Draco forgot how to breathe.

He vaguely sensed a presence behind him but he did not care.

 _I must taste her_. He removed her panties and put it in his pocket and took one slow, languid lick, from the pink of her lips to the little nub surrounded by her curls.

"Draco..." she shuddered

-"ehm-"

A voice sounded from behind him and they _froze_.

He turned around to see his father leaning on the wall opposite to them, arms crossed against his chest.

"My my, Miss Granger, you're giving us quite the performance today, aren't you?"

"Eep!" Granger, honest to Merlin, squeaked. She floundered a little, her hands still clenched in his hair.

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt but your friends are just down the hallway. You might want to. Uh. Cover your pussy. Shame though it might be"

Mr. Malfoy's vulgar phrasing only caused Granger to blush harder.

Draco narrowed his eyes and heard more than saw Granger flee the area.

"What the fuck father?!"

"Draco" he sounded almost sympathetic, if it wasn't for that smirk.

"Language" he said. His eyes flicked down.

"Hmm.. I always thought you would get Potter to help you with that"

"Wha?!" Draco spluttered, red.

His cock was tenting his leggings now.

Lucius grinned slowly.. and Draco knew he was going to regret waiting for his next words.

"You better put that away.. hmm think about Dumbledore, son"

"FATHER!"

_Draco swears he's cackling._

* * *

Harry Potter was a little unnerved by the happenings of the day. Something was very wrong with Hermione. He knows, because he kept tabs on her. He blushed.  
It wasn't as if he lusted after the witch. He was honest to god in love with her, and had been for a while.  
He really had to confess soon. And figure out what was going on with her.  
_She didn't even show up for lunch!_

He made his way with Ron to Defence. Hoping she- Oh! There she was sitting next to the window, in the first row. Harry groaned, but obediently sat down next to her.  
_Oh well, thankfully Remus will keep the lesson interesting..  
Blimey! Is that Lucius sitting in the front corner again? Was He following them or something? This was getting ridiculous.  
_  
'Hey' he whispered to her, settling down quietly, Ron on his other side.  
Remus came in and started off his lesson with gusto.

But Harry's attention was on Hermione. She was red again. _Why?_

She was even breathing faster. Harry's eyes accidentally dropped down to her breasts but quickly looked up again. He felt hot all of a sudden.

He watched her eyes flick to Lucius.

The Bastard was smirking, looking at her.. _feet_? Something was _really_ not right.  
Hermione uncrossed her legs, and planted her feet wide.

* * *

Hermione fled the scene with Draco like she was lit on fire and made her way to restroom to compose herself. She stared at her reflection for a couple of minutes and splashed cold water on her face, willing her body to cool down.  
She decided she really needed to be done with day as soon as possible, it was getting too overwhelming for her. She skipped lunch and marched to the Defence classroom and took the seat next to the window and stared outside, waiting for the class to fill up.

To her utter dismay, Lucius- fucking- Malfoy took the seat in front of her again. His eyes grey and smoldering, ran over face then slowly went over her breasts, mapping them.  
With a jolt, she realized she completely commando now.  
She flushed.  
The man had just given her an infuriating smirk and subtly _and wandlessly_ (and wasn't that a turn on) cast a spell at her to heighten her senses.

The class had filled up at this point and Remus had started talking about ambush scenarios.

_Like Lucius needed to do that to her!_

She already had gone to the brink and come back, with no release. It was all she can do to keep herself from fidgeting. Everything felt enhanced. The wind in the air, caressing her skin. The faint smell of her arousal. The bulge in Lucius's pants.

Sitting next to Harry was an ordeal, and she had to bite her lip to keep quiet.  
Her nipples had perked up again, she wanted to give Lucius a taste of his own medicine.  
She widened her legs to give him a full view of just how wet she was. Show him just what he was doing to her.

Lucius's eyes widened. Holding eye contact, his casually flicked his wrist again.  
It's not much. Just a gentle brush of magic. But it's enough to throw her, flying off the edge.

She crumpled, hunching on herself, and let out a strangled gasp.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry cried, very worried. He knew he saw the bastard do something, and Hermione just slouched in her seat. Like strings cut off a marionette.  
She shakily got up.  
"May I be excused Professor Lupin, I'm not feeling too well" she said. She was sweating lightly.  
Harry's eyes narrowed.  
Remus looked at her, and his nose twitched a little. His eyes widened.  
He cleared his throat. "Yes, of course" He said quickly, not even questioning her further. Harry was surprised. _The least the man could do was show some concern!_  
Hermione practically ran out, skirt swishing behind her.  
Remus was still looking at the door wide eyed.  
And Lucius Malfoy was looking way too smug.

Harry clenched his jaw. He needed to tell someone. Remus obviously knew something was up, but didn't care.  
_McGonagall! McGonagall was his best bet!_  
He barely could stop fidgeting until class got over. When it did, he stormed through the hallway with a single minded focus. He needed to get to McGonagall, and tell her.  
Before he could do much else though, a red light hit him on his back and he saw black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
> AN: You should know.. I can write dirty but i am terrible at taking compliments for it LOL  
> Thank you for all your kind words, I haven't responded but that's mostly because I am blushing furiously at the thought of someone reading my dirty thoughts than not reading them.  
> Thank you for your support, I shall take a moment to respond to you asap.. it’s been a pleasure writing for you guys :)  
> So here's the last increment..!

**Chapter 3**

She prowled like an angry lioness in front of the fireplace, tension wafting off her in waves. _What a day, what a day. She wanted to get hold of those men alone and-_

_And what?_

She flushed angrily. She _needed_ to do something about this. Soon she would meet Professor Snape. She would confront him then. She nodded decisively and resumed wearing down the carpeted floor.

A condescending whisper reached her ear. “You think she’s alright?”

“Shut up Ron, you don’t want that attention on you!” Dean interjected harshly.

 _Smart boy,_ Hermione smirked.

“Well, look at her, she-“

“Yes Ronald, do tell.. What do you think is happening here?” Hermione broke in, her voice syrupy.

Ron paled and gulped down air noisily. “It’s just.. Well, you see.. Harry’s gone all afternoon-“

“And what? You do realize the boy has a life of his own, no? Stick to the hip as you are-“

“Hey Hermione?” Seamus interjected.

“What?!” She snapped.

“Don’t you have detention in… 5 minutes?”

Hermione whirled around to look at the clock. “Holy Morgana’s tits!”she swore.

All the students sitting in Gryffindor looked on in amazement; watching Hermione Granger cuss and then flee was obviously a not a common occurrence. She stalked off with a look of determination on her face.

“Still think she’s alright?” Ron whispered as Fred silently handed 50 sickles to George mournfully.

* * *

Hurrying through the chilly dungeon corridors, she rapped on the classroom door smartly. Hermione felt a little out of breath. _Like a déjà vu of the morning._

“Enter” A deep voice called, eliciting a shudder through her spine. _Merlin, his voice alone-_ She shook herself out of her thoughts. _No! Now is not the time!_

She walked into the potions classroom and went to stand in front of the large Mahogany desk. Severus Snape gave her one long look as he took in her defiant gaze.

“Tell me Miss Granger, what excuse do you have to walk in here late?”

Her cheeks coloured out of indignation of that statement. _Late?! What the actual fu-_

A sinister shadow fell over Snape’s face.

“Tut. Tut. Tardiness by the War Heroine. Fame just rises to your head, doesn’t it?”

_Oh that does it._

* * *

** 10 minutes to 8 o’ clock **

“What is it father, where are you taking me?” Draco’s nasally voice echoed in the cavernous dungeons.

Lucius chuckled. “Now, now, my son.. _patience…_ all will be revealed in due time.. just.. remember to be silent, all right?”

“Silent? Father what is going _on_? _”_

“Come Draco. And quit your whining.” Lucius barked, losing his patience. He proceeded to drag his stubborn son to the potion’s lab.. _After all, I want a good view for this.. Ahh.. this should do.._

He settled down in the corner behind the chair he was sitting in earlier that morning. It had a fantastic view of the Professor’s seat.

“Father, I still don’t understand-“

Lucius ignored his incessant blathering to cast silencing and disillusionment spells on the both of them. _Can't have Draco’s yammering blow our cover_ , he thought sarcastically.

 _Ah.. There he is.._ Severus came in, cloak bellowing, dramatic as always, to settle down behind his desk.. _So it begins.._ Lucius smirked.

* * *

“Are you barking mad? What the hell are you talking about?” Hermione shrieked, beyond infuriated with these insults.

There was a pause and the colour drained from her face. The dawning realization of overstepping her bounds made the girl lose her composure and Severus wanted to laugh.

“I.. I’m s-s-orry, Professor” she stuttered. “I don’t know what came over me-“

“Oh no.. Miss Granger.. don’t stop now” Snape said viciously. _Hmm.. How do I play this.. so may options.. Does the girl even know.. why she’s here?_ Severus wanted to cackle. He did not. Instead he carefully removed all traces of emotion from his face and adopted a stern mien.

Hermione, however, remained quiet, already very uncertain of her predicament.

Severus sighed. “This lack of control of your temper can not be tolerated..”

Hermione paled further, if that was possible.

“A punishment is in order.”

“I apologise, Professor-“ she began stiffly.

“Oh no, no.. I can not just let such behaviour go, you understand. You may just repeat it!” He smirked.

He considered her appearance, eyes raking over her clothes. _Still commando, I see.. I know Just what to do.._ A slow smile spread across his face.

“Come here, Miss Granger”

“What?” She looked at him bewildered.

“Come here, I will not repeat myself.”

Hermione slowly made her way around the desk, weariness in her eyes.

Severus pursed his lips, “Now, bend over my knee.”

“I’m sorry?!” Hermione squeaked.

Severus said nothing and waited. _Child.. you know better than to play games with someone as dangerous as I.._

Truthfully, Severus was uncertain if she was in denial or in shock; He refused to think of her as stupid.

Embarrassment flooded Hermione Granger’s face, as she draped herself across Professor Snape’s lap, arse high in the air and over the armrest. She fidgeted nervously, trying to find purchase. She looked incredibly vulnerable.

“Professor” she started, beyond mortified and held on to chair. “Is this really necessary..?”

_*thwack_

A slap across her backside rang across the classroom and she yelped.

“You will not speak unless spoken to… do you understand Miss Granger?”

Hermione looked back at his face wide-eyed.

“I said. _Do you understand?”_

“Yes, Professor..” Hermione whispered.

“Hmm… good..” Snape said.

He gently lifted her skirt to expose her pussy, making her shiver minutely at the draft.

“Still not adhering to school rules, I see.. No matter.. I shall punish the bad habit out you.. Let’s see.. will 20 do, do you think?”

“20?” Hermione murmured, her voice small, still in shock with the emotional roller coaster she was subjected to.

“Count for me, Miss Granger..”

“Count?”

 _Merlin, did she sound dumb repeating everything he said like that._ Severus grimaced.

*Thwack

“Ahh!” Hermione yelped at the slap on her left butt cheek.

Her arse jiggled enticingly and Severus groaned forlornly. “Miss Granger, if you do not count, I will be forced to start again. Do you understand?”

“Yes!”

“Yes, what?” Snape sneered.

“Yes, Professor!” She said quickly. _Such a quick study._

“Good girl..” Snape crooned rubbing the mark his hand made.

“Let us try again, shall we..”

* * *

Draco looked wide-eyed at the spectacle that was the red mark on Granger’s arse.

That was in the air.

_Oh Morgana, look at her pink lips._

“Father” he whispered.

“Yes, Draco?”

“Pinch me”

Lucius took one look at the tent in his son’s trousers and laughed.

* * *

*thwack

“Eleven” Hermione yelped, a tear running down her face. _How did I get in the position of being spanked like a child? At least.. at least there is no one to see this.._

*thwack

Severus spanked her right in the center of her arse. “Twelve!” She moaned.

_At least.. it is almost over. Maybe then Professor Snape will let me go?_

“Oh, what is this?” Snape’s voice broke through her musings.

“W-what?” She gasped uncertainly.. _thankful_ for the respite.

“Miss Granger..” Snape’s voice brought a shiver down her spine. “Did my spanking make you.. _wet_?”

Hermione froze. _What?!_

Her attention sped to the feeling between her legs and subconsciously rubbed her thighs together.

The palm that was making soothing circles on her bum intermittently through her punishment slowly parted her legs and reached towards her labia.

A long finger run against the folds, almost slipping off.

Hermione couldn’t help it, she let out a slow, sensual moan. _When. When did she get so wet. She didn’t even know she was missing out.Why did he feel So Good?_

Snape let out a low and dark chuckle. Hermione stilled, her face red.

“Want me to play with your pussy, Miss Granger?”

 _Did I?_ Moisture dripped down her thighs _. He could see ALL of me._ She nervously wet her lips.

“Yes” she breathed.

*Thwack

“My.. my.. Hermione.. are you sure you want to make such demands?”

“Yes! Professor! Thirteen!”

“Hmmm… such a good girl; counting despite being so.. desperate” A long finger slid slowly in to her making her cry out.

“I’m not sure you want it enough.”

The finger disappeared.

*Thwack

Every part of brilliant brain told her not to beg.

“Please.. please professor..” Tears ran down her face.

The hand stopped.

“Hermione” The way he said it.. It felt like sin.

“Beg for me, Hermione”

“Please Professor, please.. I want more..!”

“More?” Snape said softly as pushed another finger into her and began scissoring her furiously.

“Yes..! More..! I’m almost..” She was rocking back in to his had wantonly. Pushing her nub into his course pants to create friction.

A finger slick with her moisture pushed its way into her arse hitting a spot, just so.

“Professor” She moaned shamelessly, seeing stars and she began to quake in ecstasy.

She seemed to have blacked out for several moments because the next thing she knew, Snape had picked her up and sat her on his lap, stroking her arms. “You did splendidly, Hermione” he crooned. Taking in her dressed state, he tore her white shirt open, buttons scattering everywhere.

Hermione gasped. “Professor-“

“Severus”

“What?”

“Call me Severus” He said slyly enveloping a nipple in his hot mouth to twirl the hard nub.

She gaped at him momentarily, only to arch back to give him better access.

“Severus” she whispered carefully. Testing.. dragging the name over her tongue.

He, hummed, taking her neglected nipple between his thumb and forefinger. An idea occurred to him.

When she stopped shaking, he picked her up and took her to the chair in the corner of the room.

“What are you doing?” she asked softly, content to follow his nefarious plans.

He put her hands on the armrests and stood behind her so his chest touched her back; his hard member slid between her cheeks, making her pant.

“Professor, please…”

“Please what, Hermione?”

She shuddered. “Please fuck me, Severus”

* * *

Draco was so hard, it _hurt._

Now she was right in front of them, tits hanging out and she was _bending over._.

 _Bending over for Snape_.

Gods, he was jealous. He would go there to have some fun if it were not for Severus.

Uncle Severus, Draco had learnt, could be territorial as fuck. He watched as he slowly slid into her and stopped when he mounted her to the hilt.

Hermione bent lower in to the chair, her eyes squeezed shut as if she were in pain.

First time, then? Or it could just be Severus, he was.. *cough* Quite large.

Her tits were bouncing in motion with his thrusts. Draco gulped, looking down at the wet spot on his trousers. He wished he could wank himself, at least..

He turned slightly to look at his-

“Father!” Draco gasped, scandalized. Lucius stood there pumping his cock with enthusiasm, his eyes on Hermione.

Lucius glanced at him. “What is it Draco? Are you not enjoying this?”

“Yes.. but-“ He spluttered, red.

“Draco” Lucius gasped, thumb running over his slit, his other hand cupped his balls. “I never told you what happened to Harry Potter, did I?”

“Harry Potter?” Draco said, taken aback. _Was this father’s silly imagination about the both of them hooking up again?_ Draco thought in dismay.

“Well you see..” His father moaned. “He.. _Potter.._ was going to ruin _everything._ So I knocked him out and got him to watch.”

A thrill of electricity zipped down Draco’s spine. A foreboding feeling.

“Where” Draco said, caution in eyes. “Where is he, father?”

Lucius clutched on to his cock for dear life and looked at his son and then turned to the amorous pair in front of him. The sound Granger’s pussy made when fucked was _obscene._

“Draco, my son.” An evil smirk took over his face. “Harry Potter _is on that chair_.”

* * *

Harry had woken up to the sound of someone getting beaten.

When he blearily blinked himself awake, he realized his glasses were missing and someone who sounded a lot like his female best friend yelling numbers a little ways away.

 _The world’s gone barmy._ He thought.

The second thing he realized was that he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak and worst of all.. he was invisible.

The sulphurous fumes and that annoying, low drawling voice told him he was in the potions classroom.

He groaned inside his head. _How do I get in these situations.._

The third thing he realized in horror was that Snape was beating Hermione!

_Fuck!_

He knew it! The fucking overlarge bat!

He had never heard Hermione sounding so weak!

Oh my god was he spanking her arse? _Merlin’s soggy balls. Why can’t I move, I need to help her!_

He should be taken away, that fucking pedophile. Who even spanks arses anymore, Hermione was grown woman.. Oh god! Harry was breathing rapidly.

Hermione was in trouble, she sounded so weak.. so helpless… so-

Oh.

_OH._

Fuck… was she.. was she moaning..?

 _Holy shit_ was Snape’s finger inside her-

The fourth thing Harry learnt that day was about heart break. Sure .. he’d had it with Cho Chang.. but watching your crush being fingerfucked by the man you despised.. while she begged for _more_?

Yeah. That took the cake..

Hary tried to rattle against his bonds and failed miserably. He did not care anymore if they knew he was present, he just wanted to get out this new hell.

And then his day took a turn for the worse.

He watched the bastard put Hermione’s hands on the armrests of his chair. He gulped noiselessly, his mouth felt dry and Hermione’s scent washed over him.

He had been resolutely avoiding Hermione’s nudity but now her.. assets were thrust into his face.

Harry swallowed again, looking at the hard, pink nubs.

Then she begged. She begged for.. that man to take her.

Before he knew it, her breasts started bouncing, first in slow tantalizing circles... then faster. Her nipple rubbed against his lips.

And Harry Potter felt himself grow hard. What? He was a teenager, he was no saint.

Any full blooded male would be the same if they had boobs pressed in to their face. Or at least that’s what he would tell himself until the day he died.

Then snape started slamming into her, Hermione’s pussy squelched and she fell forward. She started rubbing against him. His cock was rubbing furiously against her stomach and he was so turned on .. so fucking close.. And if Snape’s grunts turned him on, no one would know.

“Severus.. Severus.. please”

“Come for me, Hermione.” The man breathed.

Harry came before they did, wetting his pants.

Snape growled.. then reached at her throat and bit.. hard.

They came together.

Hermione slumped.

And while Harry gathered himself, Snape carried her slowly back to his chair and started redressing her. He was murmuring to her softly.

“Tomorrow.. same time?”

A flushed Hermione nodded shyly and reached up to kiss him.

It was slow. It was soft. And Harry felt disgusted with himself.

And then she left.

..

“I hope you enjoyed yourself?”And for one cruel moment, Harry thought Snape was speaking to him.

A familiar voice from behind him thawed the ice in his veins.

“Oh yes.. yes I did” Lucius purred and began walking following Snape out of the room.

At the door, he paused.

“Oh, and Draco?”

“Yes, father?”

Harry swirled around to look at his nemesis.. _I am free? When the fuck did I get free?_

 _And what the fuck was Draco Malfoy doing here?_ Harry’s cheeks turned pink as he took in Draco’s bedraggled visage.

Lucius smirked. “Have fun!”

* * *


End file.
